


Rough Edges

by jaekayelle



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Simon decides to work off some of Mal's tension.





	Rough Edges

 

Rough Edges

## Rough Edges

### by Jae Kayelle

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Tim Minear, and Mutant Enemy own the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profit made from this work of fiction. Ian is my creation and may not be used without permission. Spoilers: none 

"Gorramit!" Jayne swore. "I wish Mal would get himself laid. Maybe then he'd stop biting my head off." 

"Having a tough day at the office?" Wash asked brightly. 

Jayne glared at him. "There ain't nuthin' gonna satisfy him today 'cept his right hand." 

Simon perked up his ears but made no outward sign that he was listening to the conversation in the mess. He continued to read his book in the adjoining common area. 

Wash sounded disgusted when he replied, "Is that any way to talk about your boss?" 

"All I'm sayin' is that I'm tired of getting picked on just because he's not getting any." 

"And how do you know that's what's making him -- shall we say -- testier than usual?" 

"So you noticed, too?" 

"Hey! You just insulted me. I think." Wash went on, lowering his voice so that Simon had to strain to hear him. "And, yeah, it's obvious. I thought he was going to pull a gun on Zoe and me when he caught us making out on the flight deck. I swear he hates it when we do that. I used to think he was jealous, but now I think it's more like envy because my wife and I have each other and he doesn't have anyone. Not that he'd ever admit it." 

After a few minutes of silence Wash got up and left, and then Jayne headed off in the other direction leaving Simon alone with his newly acquired information and the beginnings of a plan to achieve something he had wanted for months now. 

# 

Over the next two weeks Simon put forth a concerted effort to get Mal to look at him as a man and not just as the ship's doctor or another crewmember. If there was an empty seat next to Mal at the kitchen table Simon filled it, often "accidentally" bumping the Captain's elbow or touching his fingers against Mal's when passing him something. And he waited patiently, looking for his opening. It arrived in a most unexpected way. 

They landed on Redara, one of their "safe" planets, seeking a job. Supplies and fuel were getting low and Mal wanted to find them work or even a well paying milk run for a while. They couldn't afford to show up in the same places on too regular a basis. "Keep flying and stay unpredictable," Mal said. The state of their finances had only added to his unrest, much to the dismay of the rest of the crew. Zoe had talked to him about how he was making everyone crazy and, Simon had to give him credit, after that Mal had made an effort to not snap people's heads off at the neck when they started a conversation with him. Actually, Simon suspected that Jayne and Wash had slightly exaggerated Mal's surliness. From his firsthand observations, their captain was a bit more tense than usual but certainly wasn't inciting his friends to mutiny against him. 

Leaving River on Serenity with Book, Inara, and Kaylee, Simon went with the others to a bar where they hoped to find some contacts with a job. Hours passed and still no sign of employment appeared. Mal and Zoe grew quieter while Jayne and Wash sank deeper into their cups and grumbled to themselves. Feeling restless and just as disheartened as the others, Simon got up to get another pitcher of beer for the table. As he made his way to the bar he bumped into someone. 

"Excuse me," he apologized, backing away from the serving boy who smiled fetchingly at him. He smiled back though not in an inviting way and promptly bumped into someone else. He spun around with his empty pitcher in hand and found a familiar face looking back at him. 

"Ian!" he blurted and then immediately wondered if it was safe to be seen by someone who had known him from before his life changed to one of a fugitive. 

Ian Campbell's weathered face creased in a smile in response. 

"Simon." He clasped Simon in a bear hug, whispering in his ear, "Is it safe for you to be here?" 

"That's what I was just wondering." And then Simon regretted his tone as Ian released him from the embrace but kept his hands on Simon's shoulders. 

Gazing at him sadly, Ian said, "Has it come down to doubting your oldest friends, Simon?" 

"Forgive me, Ian. I can't be too careful these days. Seeing you... It's been nearly a year since I met anyone from my old life." Suddenly feeling miserable, Simon had trouble meeting Ian's kindly brown eyes. 

"Understandable, my dear friend. Tell me what you are doing here of all places?" 

"I, uh," he trailed off, unable to think of a suitable reply that wouldn't get his friends in trouble. He could see them over Ian's shoulder. Mal glanced up as if feeling his gaze upon him and sat up straighter. Simon sent him furious thoughts to stay away. He still wasn't sure if he could trust Ian and felt a heavy sadness descend on him at that realization. Since Simon was a small boy he had known Ian and loved him like a family member. Amend that to he loved him as much as he loved River. 

Smiling knowingly, Ian said, "Never mind. Don't answer that. Can we sit and talk?" 

At Simon's nod he led him to a table that was within sight of the Serenity crew. Simon chose a seat where he could keep an eye on them in case Mal decided to come over and rescue him. 

Ian said, "So, obviously you're not here alone." 

"Oh? Why do you say that?" He strove for nonchalance. 

Chuckling, Ian nodded at the empty pitcher Simon had brought with him and placed on the table. "Unless you're better able to hold your alcohol than you were a few years ago, or you are employed here as a server, you had help emptying that pitcher." 

Feeling foolish, Simon ducked his head. "I'm here with friends." 

Leaning forward, Ian said, "It's all right. You can trust me. I won't turn you in to the authorities." 

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Simon whispered, "Forgive me, Uncle, but how do I know that?" 

The other man pushed a hand through his thick grey locks and sighed. "You don't. You have only my word for it." 

"That was always good enough before." Simon prayed he wasn't making a mistake. 

"Well. We'll just have to see that you don't get into a situation where you have cause to doubt me." Ian reached across and gripped Simon's wrist. Simon turned his hand and returned the clasp, thankful for his understanding. Sudden tears welled up in his eyes and he rapidly blinked them away. 

"I'm sorry," he sniffed. "It's just so damn good to see you. I've been on the run...away from all I knew before..." 

"Ah, Simon." Ian held his hand tighter and waited for him to regain his composure. 

"I'm sorry," he said again and pulled himself together. He gave Ian a less watery smile. "That came out of nowhere." 

"I doubt that it was nowhere," Ian said compassionately. 

Shaking his head, Simon replied, "No. You're right. I know exactly where it came from." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mal watching him like a hawk. His other friends kept sending him curious looks as well. 

"Having a difficult time of it, are you?" 

"Actually, no. My lifestyle is far below what it used to be, I'm no longer a resident at a top hospital, which was my dream, and there are days when I'm not sure I'll live to see the next one, but I've learned things about myself. I'm stronger now -- my disposition, I mean. And I have new friends whom I trust with my life." 

"And River?" 

"She's...well. They did things to her, Ian. Despicable things. They changed her." 

"So your parents told me." 

"They believed what I told them?" 

"I don't know if I'd go that far..." 

"It's true, Ian. I have proof." 

"The poor girl." Ian's voice was heavy with regret and sympathy. 

Eager to change the subject because he was uncomfortable talking about River, Simon asked, "What are you doing here in a place like this? The last time I saw you was when you visited us on our estate. You were a reputable trader of fine silks." 

"I still am!" Ian boasted. "I live on Redara. My estate is a few miles from here and I sometimes come down here to the bar to pass the time when I'm between business trips." 

He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "There's a lady I'm rather fond of who owns a boutique down the street. I'm just passing the time until she's ready for me to take her out to dinner." 

"Good for you, Ian." Simon smiled fondly. His old friend was a widower who had been on his own for far too long. Of course, it was possible he enjoyed his status as an eligible bachelor. He was certainly handsome enough to attract both sexes, though Simon recalled that he preferred women of his own age and standing. 

All around them the din of boisterous voices rose and fell with snatches of conversation catching Simon's ears. People didn't seem to sit still for long in this place but there was a particular movement that caught his eye. He watched helplessly as Mal's curiosity finally got the better of him. He sauntered over and leaned on the table next to Simon. 

"You were kinda slow returning with our pitcher of beer, Simon. Thought I'd see where you got to." Mal's blue eyes flashed angrily at him. Simon knew he wasn't upset about the beer. 

"I met an old friend. This is Ian Campbell. Ian, please meet Malcolm Reynolds." For half a second Simon feared that he shouldn't have used Mal's real name but the captain didn't even blink at that. 

He turned to Ian and held out his hand. "It's always good to meet old friends of Simon's." 

Taking the proffered hand, Ian said, "You've met a lot of us, have you?" 

"You're the first." 

"And you're the first of his new friends whom I've met. I sincerely hope that you're looking out for his and River's best interests." 

"Always." Mal's expression barely changed but Simon noticed a tightening around his mouth. When Ian released his hand, Mal flexed it. Apparently the older man had hung on a bit too tightly. 

"Care to join us, Mr. Reynolds?" Ian invited. "I'd like to get to know Simon's new friends better." His protectiveness was becoming more noticeable. Mal's aggression subsided in the face of it. 

"In that case, maybe you'd like to join us?" He gestured to the other table where Zoe, Wash and Jayne waited. 

"I'd be delighted." They moved over and Ian signalled the young server -- the same one Simon had collided with -- to bring two pitchers of beer. Simon introduced Ian to his friends and both parties regarded each other warily until Ian broke the ice by telling them embarrassing stories about Simon's childhood. Soon he had them wiping away tears of laughter while Simon tried not to be too affronted at the teasing. After a bit he relaxed due to the company and the beer. None of them drank too much, just enough to take the edge off. 

He noticed Mal giving him curious looks now and then across the table. Simon wished they were sitting next to each other because he wanted to stroke Mal's thighs and feel the captain's hands on his body. He stopped drinking then when he realized his fantasies were having a specific effect on him. If he kept thinking about Mal's body and hands and his oh-so-kissable mouth his erection would be too obvious when he stood up from the table. Of course, if he drank enough it would wilt all on its own but then he'd be too stupid to carry on a conversation. 

Then Ian's voice brought him back to himself and Simon was suddenly ashamed to be having such thoughts while sitting so near to his old friend. It was embarrassing. For the rest of the evening he managed to refrain from thinking about ripping off Mal's clothes. 

"You've been rather quiet, Simon," Ian observed after awhile. 

"Oh. Yes. Sorry. Just a bit tired." 

"If I don't leave now it's possible I could be late for my dinner date. Alicia will be most put out with me." He rose and added, "If you're going to be on Redara for a few days why don't you all come out to visit me at home? Ask anyone here for directions. I'm easy to find. In fact, Mal, I may have a job for you. I'm sure we can work out a business deal that will be profitable for both of us." 

He and Mal shook on it, and then Ian said his goodbyes and left the bar. 

Walking over to stand next to Simon, Mal slung an arm around his shoulders and said, "I think I like your friend." 

All Simon could think about was the too-close proximity of Mal's taller body pressed against his side and the arm around his shoulders. He forced a smile and nodded. 

# 

At least Mal had eased up on his grumbling. The prospect of work seemed to lighten his mood considerably. The thing was, he kept finding opportunities to touch Simon, giving him a taste of his own medicine - a hand on his shoulder, a pat on the back, and a brush of fingers when passing a plate across the table at lunch. The last could have been construed as unintentional except for the expression in his eyes when Simon jerked his gaze up to meet it. There was a low level of heat simmering there. He felt an answering flush of warmth in his groin. He acknowledged the unspoken message with a slight smile and concentrated on his meal. 

Afterwards, Mal followed him to the infirmary. Simon looked up when he felt the captain's presence in the doorway. 

"The last few days I've been getting some signals from you," Mal said without preamble. 

Simon set aside the instruments he'd planned to clean and turned to him. "Yes, you have." 

"Why now, all of a sudden?" 

"You've been rather tense lately. More so than usual." 

"So?" Mal's arms came up to fold across his chest. 

Simon considered the other man's defensive posture and stepped forward. "So, I've thought that perhaps I can help...relax you." He placed a hand on Mal's arm, his thumb stroking tiny circles across the skin, disturbing the fine hairs there. He trailed his hand further up the arm to just below where the sleeve was rolled back. 

Mal dropped his hands to his sides and shifted his stance, which brought him closer to Simon. Their eyes held, locked in a steady gaze. Simon's breathing slowed even as his pulse raced. He wondered about that but promptly forgot when Mal leaned forward and bent his head. Their lips met in the briefest of kisses. When Mal pulled back slightly Simon instinctively followed him and captured his mouth in a deeper kiss. 

Simon settled his weight back on his feet, having risen up onto his toes. He continued to hold Mal's eyes with his own. 

"I'm willing to be relaxed," Mal offered, and then grinned lopsidedly. 

Simon laughed. "I'll just bet you are but we have to leave now to go to Ian's home. The others will be waiting for us to get going." 

"Later?" 

"Later." 

# 

They'd asked around the night before and were told how to get to Ian's estate and that there was a place big enough to land Serenity. So they took their home with them. That way all of them could partake of Ian's hospitality. Wash landed the ship neatly and after all the systems were shut down they walked down to the lowered ramp. 

Ian met them outside the ship. After River squealed in recognition and launched herself into his arms, the two of them had a heart-warming reunion that moved even Zoe to smile broadly. Simon introduced Inara, Book, and Kaylee to Ian who invited them all to join him in the house. "A ruttin' mansion," was what Jayne called it much to Simon's mortification. Ian just laughed and slapped the mercenary on the back. Jayne turned his head to look at him and Ian held the stare for a beat. 

It took some doing to convince Mal that the ship would be fine where it was without anyone on board. Ian assured him the security on the estate was topnotch. It was the first time all nine of them had been off the ship at the same time. It was locked down and no one but Mal or Wash or Zoe could get aboard without triggering alarms. They all walked toward the house. Trailing behind, Mal kept looking over his shoulder at Serenity until Simon drifted back to walk with him. He rubbed Mal's back soothingly and tried not to embarrass him by letting on that he had noticed the Captain's mildly sheepish expression. They passed through a beautifully landscaped garden that included a perfectly manicured maze of hedges. Terraforming had worked well on Redara. It was a relatively lush planet and Ian's estate had apparently been carefully designed to take advantage of that. 

The interior of Ian's home desperately reminded Simon of his parents' estate. He caught River looking around in wonder but she didn't seem as upset as he felt. It was a mansion and an elegant one at that with silk hangings showing off Ian's trade to excellent and tasteful example. 

Despite their protests that they had eaten lunch, Ian served them fruit, cheese, and little crackers about the size of Jayne's thumbnail. It was quite a sight to see the merc chomping down on the dainty snacks. Kaylee munched hers with her pinkie finger extended and a blissful expression on her face. 

Encouraging them to wander at will around the place, Ian engaged Mal in a conversation about possibly setting up a regular business run in delivering his wares to his agents closer to the Core. While they debated the pros and cons of such a route, the others took advantage of Ian's invitation to explore at will and walked around the interior of the house and the grounds. Simon remained nearby, content to examine the art on the walls and listen to the two men talk about a possible partnership. He was suddenly fascinated by Mal's expertise in business. 

They all came together again around dinnertime when they were fed a filling meal that far outstripped their meagre shipboard attempts to make protein mush palatable. Simon enjoyed himself immensely. For a short time he could pretend he was once again a free man without a price on his head, and that he was living his former life of privilege. 

After the meal they retired to the room Jayne referred to as the parlour. Simon couldn't help noticing that the mercenary was on his very best behaviour. It didn't stop him from making comments that caused Inara to roll her eyes at him, but Ian just laughed and slapped Jayne on the knee. When Jayne loosened up and stopped being so self-conscious it appeared like he was developing a rapport with their host. Indeed, the two of them fell deeply into conversation about weaponry and the art of self-defence. Simon met Mal's incredulous look with one of his own. When Ian remembered his other guests he apologized for neglecting them. 

Simon said, "That's all right. It's been most entertaining watching Jayne do his trained monkey act." 

"Simon!" Ian admonished him. "I find Jayne to be a fascinating man. His exploits should be written into novel form. It'd certainly be most popular." 

"My apologies. I had no idea." He fell silent and hid a smile as he realized what was really going on here. 

The evening grew late and Ian invited them all to sleep in his home as he had more than enough room. They accepted, all of them agreeable about taking advantage of real beds and the prospect of a decent breakfast in the morning. Ian conferred with his staff and had rooms made up for his guests. He drew Simon aside and asked if he had any preferences in accommodations. 

"I, uh," he wasn't sure how to answer that. 

"I noticed the looks you were giving Mal last night and tonight. I thought you would want to be with your lover." 

Simon sputtered. "My - my lover? Um, he's not my lover." 

"But you would like him to be?" 

"Ian!" Simon didn't remember his old friend being so forthright about sex. 

"I'll put you in the suite at the end of the wing. You boys will have two rooms in case things don't work out, but there's also the sunken tub to play in if they do." 

"Ian!" Simon complained again. 

"I'm sure Mal will appreciate my efforts even if you don't," Ian teased. He winked and moved down the hall to catch up with Jayne. 

Simon stopped cold and watched as Ian placed a possessive hand on Jayne's back. Mal stepped up next to Simon and also stood watching. 

"I thought I was imagining that there was somethin' going on between those two," was Mal's only comment. They both saw the older man slide his hand down to pat Jayne's butt. Jayne reached down and gave Ian a little squeeze in kind. The two of them shared a laugh and disappeared into Ian's bedroom. 

Trying to will his eyebrows to come down out of his hairline, Simon turned to Mal. The Captain gazed back at him in silence. 

Simon cleared his throat. "You and I have been put in a suite with adjoining bedrooms. I hope that's okay." 

"If it's all right with you." 

"That's not really an answer," Simon pointed out. 

Mal suppressed a sigh into a huff of exasperation. Then he snaked a hand out and hooked it around Simon's back, pulling him forward into his arms. He held him so that their groins rocked together allowing them to feel each other's aroused state; Mal then bent his head and claimed Simon's lips with his own. By the time he was done kissing Simon they were both moaning. Simon surfaced, his shaky hands splayed against Mal's chest. 

"Do you understand me now?" Mal asked, his throaty voice betraying how he had been affected by the kiss. 

"Uh huh." 

"Good. Show me to our room." 

# 

Both rooms were very large but after a quick look around they both ended up standing speechless in one of them. The dcor was beautiful but it was the four-poster bed that was the centrepiece. Oak posts rose up to a height of about five and a half feet. The head- and footboards were intricately carved with dragons and tigers. Simon walked forward and experimentally pushed his hands down on the bed. The mattress was thick and soft and wide enough that they could lie apart at each side and never roll into one another all night. But neither of them wanted that. By unspoken agreement they settled on the idea of sleeping together in this magnificent bed, its twin in the other room forgotten. 

They undressed each other slowly, removing each item of clothing with care and a lot of kissing and petting. By the time they were both nude, Mal was whispering things in Simon's ear about how much he wanted him and what he was going to do to him. Unable to stand it any longer, his limbs trembling with anticipation, Simon grabbed Mal and shoved him down onto the bed and straddled his sprawling body. Placing his hands on the broad, smooth chest Simon hung over him like a bird of prey about to devour his catch. 

"Fuck. Me. Now." 

"Are you in a hurry or something?" Mal asked languidly with a teasing sparkle in his eye that only further inflamed Simon. 

He explained with studied patience, "When I first decided to get you into my bed it was because I was attracted to you and I wanted to help. You were so tense and you looked like you really needed some good loving. I'm the one with the rough edges now, so you'll bloody well smooth them out for me! Right now!" 

Mal surged up and Simon found himself on his back looking up into dark blue eyes so filled with passion and desire that Simon swallowed convulsively. Then Mal lowered himself onto Simon and licked a path of skin from his hip to his right nipple. He stopped there for a while sucking and biting until the nub was raw, and Simon was thrashing under him. He attacked Simon's navel next, swirling his tongue around it before dipping the point into the centre. Every now and then he reached between their bodies and gave Simon's cock a few sharp tugs. His senses on overload, Simon writhed and cried out for release from the exquisite torture. 

Working his way along Simon's body, Mal nipped at various places and then soothed the stings with his tongue. Finally, he took Simon's cock into his mouth. The instant the moist heat engulfed him Simon arched his back and yelled. He tried to thrust into the haven but Mal held his hips down and began to suck. Simon's eyes rolled back into his head. Despite the restraint of Mal's hands his hips trembled, he wanted to thrust, needed to. And then Mal used his tongue, lips, and his throat muscles to make him come and Simon climaxed seemingly forever. His entire body went limp and he might have passed out for a second or two. When he regained his senses Mal was licking him clean and he felt like a dish of cream that had been claimed by a feisty tomcat. 

Stretching out beside him, Mal leaned on one elbow and used his forefinger to trace patterns on Simon's chest. 

"Um, hello," Simon said trying not to make it sound like a question. 

"Are you back?" 

"Did I leave?" 

"Just for a bit." 

"Do you want to fuck me now?" he inquired hopefully. 

Grinning, Mal got up on his knees and reached over to the bedside table. "You got a one track mind." 

"Oh, and tell me you weren't thinking the same thing." 

"Can't do that." 

They smiled at one another and then Simon noticed that Mal was holding a tube of something in his hands, flipping it end over end between his fingers. Easy enough to figure out what that was. Ian thought of everything. 

"So... Do you know what to do with that?" Simon asked mischievously. 

He could tell that at first Mal thought he meant the lube, but then he saw where Simon was really looking. His gaze followed Simon's line of sight to his achingly beautiful cock, full and rosy and arcing toward his belly. Then Mal lifted his eyes and gave Simon a mock glare. 

"Why you little..." 

"Angry?" Simon inquired. 

His eyes narrowing, Mal played along. "Hell, yeah!" 

"Then take me! Do what you will!" He flung his arms out to the sides and stretched his neck, exposing it in case Mal wanted to feast there for a bit. 

"Ever considered a career in the theatre?" Mal asked as he coated his cock with the lube, and then expertly prepared Simon for penetration. 

Simon bit back a moan as the long fingers opened him up and the blunt head of Mal's cock pushed at his entrance. He bent his knees and spread his legs as wide as he could. "As a matter of fact, I was in a few plays in university," he replied striving for a conversational tone. 

"Figures," Mal snorted. "'Cause you sure do have a talent for overacting." 

Simon opened his mouth to protest but instead heard his voice swearing loudly in two languages as Mal slid home and sank in to the hilt. When he put his hands on Simon's hips and began to thrust, the doctor momentarily forgot how to speak. Clutching the covers between his fingers, he stared up at Mal grinning down at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes, and wondered why it had taken him so long to wake up to the fact that he desired this man enough to try to attract him. Then Mal started to bang him harder and Simon also lost the capacity for thought. They rocked together violently, sliding up the silk coverlet clutched in Simon's fists until his head hit the headboard. He braced his hands over his head, gripping the carved oak so tightly his knuckles turned white. 

"Ohhh God! Mal... I... Ohhh! Fuckkk!" 

He felt activity below his waist that didn't include splitting him in half. Mal was stroking his cock back to life and he seemed to be responding quite rapidly. Mal's panting was growing ragged and his thrusts became erratic. 

"Come for me, Simon. Come for me," he chanted. 

"Already... did... once," Simon reminded him. 

"Do it again, baby. Do it again." 

"Ahhggrrrhhh!" Simon's balls tightened and he felt hot wet spurts of his own come splash his stomach and chest. Then liquid fire roared through his insides as Mal finally climaxed. He barely refrained from collapsing on top of Simon, bracing himself over him on uncontrollably shaking arms. Sweat dripped down his nose and hit Simon on the cheek. 

Simon reached up and pulled him down, tugging him into a comforting hug. Mal's waning strength deserted him and he closed his eyes, face pressed into Simon's shoulder. Petting his hair, Simon held him close for a few minutes. At last Mal stirred and rolled off Simon who followed him over. They lay on their sides looking at each other in silence, and then Mal smiled softly. Simon's heart skipped a beat at the rare sight. He decided it was too mushy a thing to mention out loud. Instead he turned his face into the palm caressing him and kissed it. 

"What took us so long?" Mal asked. 

"I wondered the same thing." 

"We're pretty good together." 

"Yes, we are." 

"Should we do it again?" 

Simon grinned ruefully. "Not for a while." 

Mal rolled away from him and off the bed. "Stay put. I want to go see how much water I can pour into that giant tub in the other room." 

As he walked away Simon took pleasure in staring at Mal's perfect ass. Simon smiled to himself. Mal was a bit like a kid let loose in a room full of toys. His lover returned a minute later, the sound of running water coming through the door behind him. He sat on the bed and stroked Simon's forehead. 

"Is this the kind of place you grew up in?" he asked. 

Simon rolled over onto his stomach and rested his chin in his hands. He looked around the large bedroom, and let his eyes travel over the bed and the fine oak furniture. He kicked his heels over his bum one at a time - right, left, right, left. 

"Believe it or not, Ian is more wealthy than my parents. Our estate was large but this place has it beat by half again." He rubbed his palm over Mal's bare knee. "Now that you know the truth, are you going to toss me over for a richer, older man?" 

"I think Jayne has that option locked up." Mal ran his hand over Simon's back, pausing to fondle his buttocks. "I have the better deal anyway. My lover is young and beautiful." 

Simon squirmed happily under the praise and the leer Mal was sending his way. "I think I made out quite well, too. My lover," he adored saying that as much as he did hearing it, "seems to have a lot of stamina." 

He pointed at Mal's cock, which was stiffening again. Mal crawled over to the centre of the mattress and urged Simon to kneel in front of him so that they faced each other. Simon was eager to find out what he was up to and sat back on his heels, waiting. 

"Straddle my lap," Mal instructed. Simon did as he was told, settling his weight on Mal's thighs so that they were both kneeling after a fashion. Mal grasped Simon's hips then said, "Wait. Where's the lube?" 

They both felt around in the rumpled covers until Simon's fingers closed on the tube. He squeezed some out onto his hand and coated Mal's cock with it. He kept his eyes on Mal's as he did it, finding the preparation just as erotic as the act that was to follow. Then he tossed the tube aside. 

With Mal steadying him Simon reached between them for Mal's rigid cock and held it as he sank onto it. He slid down slowly until he was impaled all the way. The fullness at this angle made him gasp. Once he was entirely seated they began to move. He liked this position because they both had control. They worked out a satisfying rhythm, rise and fall, meet and separate. Mal hit his prostate on every thrust sending sparks all the way through Simon to the back of his throat. Keeping his hands on Mal's shoulders Simon watched his blue eyes grow darker with lust. 

Mal slid his hands up Simon's back, caressing his shoulder blades and moving upwards to slide his fingers through Simon's hair. His lashes fluttered halfway shut as he dropped his gaze to Simon's mouth before leaning forward. Simon met the kiss and lost himself in it. 

Then their coupling grew more frantic and they slammed against each other, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the room accompanied their muffled groans. Simon's hand stole between their sweat-slicked bodies to grab his half-hard cock and pump it in time to their movements. Mal threw his head back and swore loudly. He stilled and climaxed for the second time that night. Simon clenched, squeezing out of him all Mal had to give before reaching his own high. After three orgasms he didn't have a lot left in him but managed a respectable showing. 

"What the hell are you trying to do to me?" Mal grunted. 

"I believe it was your idea - again," Simon pointed out. 

"You came three times. You have nothing to complain about." 

Simon stuck his tongue out at him and Mal clamped his mouth over his trying to catch the sassy organ between his teeth. He missed and tried again, chasing it back into Simon's mouth. 

"The tub is going to overflow," Simon mentioned after a bit of tongue wrestling. 

"Shit!" Mal pushed Simon off him, leaving him in a laughing heap on the bed as he ran to the bathroom. When he returned he took Simon by the hand, leading him to the tub. 

It truly was magnificent and big enough for at least two more people - like the bed. Simon wondered about that then decided that knowing Ian was down the hall having sex with Jayne was all he needed to know about his friend's carnal proclivities. The thing that really made him pause was that Mal had poured bubble bath into the running water and a quivering mountain of bubbles had settled on top of the water. He turned to his lover and raised an eyebrow. 

Mal shrugged and said a bit defensively, "It looks like it might be fun." 

Winding his arms around Mal's waist, Simon leaned against him and kissed him on the chin. "You've never had a bubble bath?" 

Mal shook his head looking like he was armouring himself in case he was about to get laughed at. Simon blinked at the sudden sting of tears in the corners of his eyes. They had such vastly different backgrounds. Something as nonsensical as bubbles in the bathwater had suddenly brought it home for him. He ruthlessly shoved aside those thoughts. It wasn't important how they had grown up or how much money they had had or not. They lived the same life now and had a desire for each other that he was certain went far deeper than a mere sexual attraction. 

"Shall we get in and find out how much fun it can be?" Tightly holding Mal's hand in his he got into the tub and sat down with Mal stepping in behind him. Mal pulled Simon between his legs and against his chest. Simon rocked sideways on his butt, wriggling around until he was secure and comfortable, making sure he rubbed against Mal's sleepy cock as much as possible. It stirred valiantly but it was clear it wasn't up for the challenge. 

"Cut it out," Mal told him, nuzzling his neck through the cloud of bubbles. "You're not getting any more until tomorrow." 

"I'll have to find myself a younger lover then. One who can keep up with me and..." he paused for dramatic effect, "just plain keep it up." 

"I'd drown ya except I'm too tired to expend the energy." And then Mal yawned as if to prove his point. 

"Mal?" Simon blew bubbles off his palm. 

"Hmm?" 

"How long can we stay here?" 

"Till we wrinkle." 

Simon smiled. "No, I mean here at Ian's estate." 

"He'll want to kick us out eventually." 

"I'm serious, Mal." 

There was a pause before he answered. "We should get moving again by tomorrow afternoon at the latest." 

"I was afraid you were going to say that." 

"Simon..." 

"No, it's okay. I understand." He twisted his head around and leaned over so he could see Mal's face. "I do." 

Mal kissed him soundly on the mouth. "Thanks for not giving me an argument." 

"It's mostly for River's and my sakes. If we stay too long in one place... Well, I can't argue that." 

Mal slipped his hand over Simon's stomach and dipped lower. After a bit of groping they both concluded that nothing was going to happen down there again for awhile, either. 

Mal yawned again. "The bubbles are nice but I'm exhausted." 

"Lie back and close your eyes. Let me take care of you and then we can go to bed." 

Simon picked up a bar of soap and a washcloth and lathered it up. Working briskly he washed Mal's chest and back and arms, and then rinsed him off using a handled container of water. Then he shampooed Mal's hair and rinsed him again. Throughout it all Mal was a puppet in his hands sitting forward and leaning back as directed, his eyes remaining shut but wearing a tiny smile on his lips. When Simon was done with Mal he quickly scrubbed himself down, and then stood up in the tub, drawing Mal up with him. They stepped out onto the granite floor. He quickly dried them both off and then wrapped Mal up in an extra large fluffy bath sheet, and pushed him towards the door. 

Mal walked almost at a right angle while leaning much of his weight back into Simon's arms. 

Simon determinedly steered his increasingly heavy lover towards the bed. "Mal! You could help here." 

"I'm walkin', ain't I?" 

"It's difficult to tell from back here." He could see over Mal's shoulder, and they made it to the bed without mishap. 

Dropping the towel on the floor beside the bed they climbed in under the covers. Simon made Mal lie in front of him so that he could spoon him. He ended up with his face pressed against Mal's shoulder blade and his arm clasped against Mal's chest. They quickly fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. 

# 

It was dark under the covers, dark, beckoning warm and bearing the very masculine scent of Malcolm Reynolds. Simon flipped the blankets over his head and crawled up from the bottom of the bed between Mal's legs. He had to feel his way up so, of course, he woke Mal. 

"What the hell?" The blankets started to lift and Simon quickly reached out and tugged them out of Mal's hands. Before Mal could react - badly, if he knew his man - he kissed the morning erection that nearly poked him in the eye when he located it. Seducing his lover in this manner wasn't as easy as it had seemed when he thought of it upon waking in Mal's arms this morning. He felt the tension fade out of his lover's body as he realised who was under the covers with him. 

"Simon?" 

He fumbled around, finally taking the velvety shaft between his fingers and aiming his mouth at it. At last he could close his lips over the head and he set to work. He had just acquired a tentative rhythm of lick, lick, suck, lick when the covers lifted again and Mal slid sideways under them so that he and Simon were cocooned by the heavy blankets. They could both stretch out across the bed and not have any body part hanging outside. There was a draft on one of Simon's feet but he drew it further into their haven. 

"I sure hope you're Simon," Mal said. "Otherwise I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do later." 

Simon laughed and nearly choked. He released Mal's cock with a wet slurp. "It's me." 

"Me who?" 

"Ma-al!" 

"Mal? That's my name, too." 

"I'm Simon, dope." 

"Don't think so. My Simon is no dope. He's the smartest man I know." 

At those words, spoken with such assurance and love, Simon dropped his head to rest on Mal's thigh, the hairs tickling his cheek. He placed a firm kiss against the soft skin. Then he determinedly resumed pleasuring his lover. Mal reached down and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. 

"Scoot around up here so I can do the same for you." 

That sounded interesting. Simon did as was suggested and re-settled himself so that his knees were on either side of Mal's shoulders. He pushed up onto all fours and bent his head to reclaim his prize while Mal placed his hands on Simon's ass cheeks. Just as his mouth closed over the hard heat, Mal engulfed him. The sensation of Mal's adept tongue stroking him while Simon tried to maintain a semblance of control was rather disconcerting. He valiantly continued to suck, faltering now and then whenever he lost his concentration. 

Mal, being Mal, took charge and made Simon come first. Only then was Simon, albeit shakily, able to complete his self-appointed task. Mal spurted down his throat with a guttural cry. 

They lay where they were, head to toe, and spent but happy. Then Mal tossed the covers off his head and Simon did the same on his side of the bed. He craned his neck so he could see his lover. Mal's hair stood on end and he looked flushed but content. 

"I worked up an appetite. How about you?" Mal asked. 

"Oh! I forgot." Simon wriggled around under the blankets until he could reach the covered tray on the bedside table. He lifted the silver lid and sat up against the pillows, patting them until Mal joined him there. 

"Food," Mal said reverently. 

"Not just food - eggs, ham, grapes, oranges, cheese, and toast. And there's coffee." He passed the tray over so that it rested on both their laps. 

"Real hens' eggs?" 

"Only the best for my..." he paused, suddenly self-conscious about calling Mal "lover" to his face. He chuckled. "Calling you my boyfriend sounds too juvenile, and yet I like the sound of it." 

"Tell you what. You can call me your boyfriend but only when we're alone." Mal leaned sideways and deposited a quietly gentle kiss on Simon's mouth. "How would that be?" 

"I like it," Simon replied suddenly feeling inexplicably shy, and then he laughed outright as Mal began to lavish as much attention to their breakfast as he had to their lovemaking. Nearly giddy with happiness, Simon settled in to eat, too. 

# 

"Harder!" Simon commanded. 

"Aye aye, Cap'n Tam," Mal grunted and fucked him harder. 

Simon had one of the bedposts in a death grip between both of his hands. He was on his knees with a blanket at groin level sandwiched between him and the knobbly wood. Mal pounded into him from behind, his fingers digging into Simon's hipbones. As Mal bounced him up and down on the mattress Simon's rock hard erection rubbed against the makeshift padding. He closed his eyes and thrust into the wadded up bedding, fucking it as Mal did the same to him. 

"Close... Getting close!" Simon panted. 

He got the impression - a feeling, really -- that Mal was slightly distracted, but didn't know why. Then he chanced a look over his shoulder and saw Jayne in the doorway of the bedroom, his mouth open and his eyes wide and glassy. 

"M-Mal?" Simon whispered. 

"Ain't stoppin' now," Mal gritted out. "Too gorram close. Jayne, get the hell outta here. Can't you see we're busy?" 

"S'posed to tell ya that breakfast is ready. Guess you two will be hungry when you're done." 

"We already ate!" Simon sang out. 

"I'll bet you did." Jayne stared at them a moment longer, his face breaking into a slow, lascivious grin. Then he pulled the door softly closed as he went out. 

"Huh," Mal said. "For a minute there I thought he was gonna join us." 

"Or at least pull up a chair and watch," Simon added, a little short of breath. 

Mal leaned forward and nipped at Simon's neck, the gentle action in direct contrast with how strongly he was thrusting below the waist. Simon clutched at his post, wrapping his arms around it and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"God, Mal, I need... I need to come now." 

"Do it, baby," Mal crooned in his ear. "I'll be right behind you." 

"Goes...without...say-ing!" Simon screamed the last syllable and clamped down on Mal. They both fell over the edge, nearly simultaneously. Sagging, Simon was deliciously trapped between Mal and the post. They were all that held him up. Mal pulled out of him and caught him in his arms as he slumped bonelessly. 

They lolled on the bed for a few moments, while they returned to their senses. 

"That was fun," Simon commented after a bit. 

"Yup." 

"Mal?" 

"Hmm?" 

"We should go out." 

"Go out where?" 

"I don't know. Just outside. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining brightly, Ian has those fabulous gardens and..." 

"And the maze," Mal said. 

"Yes, the maze." Simon heard a wistful note in Mal's voice. 

"I've heard they had them on Earth that was. Always wanted to see one, try to figure it out." 

"Then let's go do that. I love mysteries." Simon rolled over and ravished Mal's mouth before sitting up and starting to scoot off the bed. 

"Maybe we should get cleaned up first and shave." Mal rubbed his mouth, grinning behind his hand. 

"Oh no," Simon tugged Mal's hand away. "Let me see. Ohh, it is a bit red. Sorry about that." 

Mal reached up and trailed his fingers along Simon's cheek. "Not so bad. Your beard is pretty soft. Got you, too, though." 

"Really? I didn't notice." He was falling in love. He knew the signs. Giddiness, oblivious to mild pain, completely captivated by his partner -- maybe they were moving too quickly? Or was it just him? 

Lost in darkening thoughts, he failed to see Mal get off the bed until the other man clasped his hand and gave a slight tug. 

"Come along, Sunshine. Let's make ourselves presentable." 

# 

Freshly bathed and shaved and dressed in clothes that had been laundered by the household staff while they slept, Simon and Mal set out to do a little exploring. Before leaving the mansion they encountered Inara and Book taking a tour of the house and chatted with them briefly. They caught up with what everyone was doing during their little vacation from crime, finding out that Zoe and Wash had gone horseback riding or, at least had gotten as far as the stable. Kaylee and River had discovered the swimming pool and were doing their best to develop fins and gills. Ian and Jayne had disappeared right after breakfast with Jayne whispering something about a four-poster bed. 

Simon and Mal strolled out onto the extensive grounds, passing the girls in the pool along the way and getting splashed just for being polite enough to say hello. They left them to their antics and continued their walk. Mal slipped his arm around Simon's waist and Simon quite naturally leaned his head on his lover's shoulder. 

They drew near the maze with its luxuriant greenery that stood a foot taller than Mal. Stopping at the entrance Simon read a plaque imbedded in a stone. 

"It says that there's a gazebo in the centre - if we get that far." 

"I have an excellent sense of direction. Follow me." Mal strode off into the hedges. 

"Wait for me!" Simon caught up with him and grabbed his hand. When Mal glanced down at it he smiled sheepishly. He didn't want to get lost but what he said was, "I like holding hands with you. Ya got a problem with that?" 

Mal threw his head back and laughed at the fair imitation of himself. He entwined their fingers. "All right, Sunshine. Let's find us a gazebo." 

Walking closely by Mal's side, Simon noted, "That's twice you've called me "Sunshine"." 

"Twice sounds about right," Mal agreed. 

"And you also called me "baby" when we were making love." 

"Did I? Do you mind?" 

"Actually, no. I liked it but can we keep it just between us like me calling you my boyfriend?" 

"It's only fair." Mal's lips threatened to curve into a smile. "Sunshine baby." 

Simon stuck his tongue out at him. 

# 

It took them nearly three hours to find the centre of the maze. They kept running into dead ends until they were convinced they were totally lost. Well, Simon was convinced. Mal refused to admit it. Simon glared at him, gritted his teeth and marched on. Tempers flared when they found themselves at the same spot five times. The first three times they argued about whether it was familiar or not, but Simon knew it to be true because there was a tiny bird's nest right at his eye level deep in the hedge. Mal would have had to bend to see it but that was something else he refused to do, the unbending bastard. Simon began to harbour dark thoughts about his boyfriend, some detailing ways to put him in traction and leave him there - alone -- for a day or two. 

He was never so glad to see that wretched gazebo. Then he took a good look at it and retracted the adjective, replacing it with magnificent. It was a place of pilgrimage, a reward for their determination to find it. The coat of white paint gleamed in the bright sunlight. Dabs of vivid colour infused it with life. Simon felt drawn to it, drifting forward without even realizing he was moving. Even as he approached it with Mal trailing along behind, he knew there was nothing about it that was physically special but rather, it was the sense of wonder and magic it invoked simply by being in that setting. And they had looked for and found it together. 

He stood at the bottom of the two steps with his hand on the wooden railing, and glanced back at Mal, whose expression reflected what Simon felt only he was not looking at the structure. He was looking at Simon. 

Quickly going to him, Simon stepped into his welcoming embrace. He pressed his face into Mal's chest, shuddering when the strong arms closed around him. 

"Don't ever...I..." He was utterly at a loss for words to communicate what he wanted to say. 

"I know," Mal told him, somehow deciphering his gibber, his lips moving against Simon's hair. He pulled him away from the steps and drew him down onto the sun-drenched grass. They lay in each other's arms kissing, petting and stroking, their motions gentle at first, and then gaining in intensity as they got lost again. 

Soon their clothes were off and they lay back down with limbs entangled, small instinctive thrusts reminding their brains what their bodies already knew. They needed to join, to become one. 

Mal reached out and felt around for his pants, producing their tube of lubricant. Simon laughed and took it from him, "You had this planned." 

Mal stopped him. "Let's go another way with this." 

Simon watched wide-eyed as the man he loved slathered the oil on his responsive organ, the intent obvious. 

"You want me to...?" 

Mal kissed him firmly then licked at Simon's lips. "Yes. I don't let just anyone do this to me, Simon, but I want you." Then he lay back on the grass with his hand out. 

Simon knelt between Mal's legs and took the offered hand, kissing the backs of the fingers. He prepared Mal slowly, taking great care not to hurt him. There would be no pain if he could help it. Then, at last, he was home. He paused gazing down into Mal's face so open to him right then, so full of love. Nearly overcome with emotion, he got beyond that and began to give his lover pleasure as Mal had done for him last night. 

Mal wrapped his long legs around Simon's hips writhing as Simon drove into him again and again with exquisite slowness. He wanted it to last forever. He wanted to see that look of pure and utter astonishment Mal got on his face when he came and know that he put it there. Their cries rang out, absorbed into the fresh air, and cushioned by the lush green foliage, until they finally and completely reached the pinnacle of their loving. 

Collapsing onto Mal's chest, Simon listened to the heartbeat under his ear slow from its thunderous pounding. Only when it was back to normal did he lift his head. 

"Hi," he said. 

"Hi," Mal smiled, reaching for him. 

Simon ran a hand through the damp hair. "Such a handsome fella." 

Mal pursed his lips and blew him a kiss. "Thank you, for...you know." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"It was wonderful." 

"My pleasure, love." 

"Baby," Mal said affectionately. 

"Sweetheart." 

"I can live with that one, but just..." 

"...between us," Simon finished. They both laughed. 

"We better round up the others and head out." 

Simon's smile faded at the thought of leaving the estate. Then he said hopefully, "Can we take one more bath before we go?" 

"We probably need it," Mal agreed, sneaking in a few playful grabs at Simon's ass, which were fended off only half-heartedly. 

They dressed quickly - once they finally started. Simon thought of something as they pulled their clothes on. 

"How do we get out of this maze?" 

"Good question." Mal slid his feet into his boots and then went into the gazebo. He climbed up on the railing trying to get an overview of the maze but when he jumped down he looked frustrated. 

"I think I see our route here but it's hard to tell. Wait. There's a plaque on this support. A map. It shows the way out," he announced triumphantly. 

"Thank you, Ian." Simon breathed. 

As they walked Mal concentrated on remembering the path they needed to take. 

"Is this for real?" Simon murmured after a few minutes. 

"The maze or the whole estate?" 

"I meant our time here. Am I imagining all of this?" 

Mal stopped walking and pulled Simon to a halt also. He ran his hand up Simon's arm. "Tell me what you're really meaning here because I sense something's botherin' you." 

"Not bothering, per se. More like it feels a bit unreal when we're not..." he trailed off, suddenly aware of how it was going to sound to Mal. 

"When we're not havin' sex, you mean? I hope there's more to us than that." Mal looked as unhappy about that possibility as Simon felt. 

"I hope so, too," he said in a near whisper. Simon gazed up into those dark blue eyes he loved so much, and he did love them and the man they belonged to. That he knew for sure. 

"Are we moving too quickly?" he asked. "Is it all too much too soon?" 

"No." Mal dropped his gaze to the grass beneath his boots, seeming reticent to voice his feelings but determined to do so anyway. He looked up then, meeting and holding Simon's eyes. 

"You've been livin' on Serenity for nearly a year. We each know how the other thinks. In fact, we know a lot about each other, living in such close quarters. We're pretty comfortable together. This time here has proven that we're compatible in a way that is important but not the be all and end all. I love makin' love with you, but if all we ever do again in bed is hold each other I swear it would be enough." Then he thought about it and added, "And kiss. We gotta kiss." 

"Absolutely on the kissing," Simon managed to rasp out. Then he proved it by rising up on the balls of his feet and pressing his lips to Mal's. "That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." 

He watched as Mal tried to say more but had to glance away a moment. Then he took Simon's hand in his own and started walking again. 

# 

After some frantic loving in the big tub they reluctantly headed downstairs and set about rounding up their friends. The expected protests of dismay were lodged while Mal turned to Ian and thanked him for his hospitality. 

"I'll expect you back here in two months' time to pick up your cargo," their host said shaking his hand, and then said, "Simon, dear Simon. I'm so pleased we found each other again. Mal and I have worked out a way to get you people some semi-regular work without drawing unwanted attention to your ship docking here." 

"I cannot tell you how much I've enjoyed seeing you again, Ian. Thank you for all that you have done for us." He met the twinkling brown eyes and smiled. He was also thankful that Ian hadn't offered to contact Simon's parents for him. He wasn't ready for that and probably would never be ready. 

Ian winked at him and then drew him into a hearty embrace. He whispered in his ear, "I'm pleased you found love, my boy. If anyone deserves it..." 

Simon hugged him tighter and then they parted. Ian said goodbye to the rest of the crew turning to Jayne last. The mercenary bent towards him and was pulled into a toe-curling kiss. 

Wash watched openly and commented, "I think I see steam." 

Zoe added drily, "I can feel the heat from here." 

The others laughed. When Ian released him Jayne made a face at his crewmates and then kissed Ian again. 

"Come along, lover boy," Mal said. "It's time to go." 

It took another few minutes for everyone to finish saying thank you and goodbye. As they all walked up Serenity's ramp, Simon tugged on Mal's hand, drawing him back for a moment of privacy. 

"What? You want me to carry you over the threshold?" Mal teased. 

Simon stopped mid-thought. "That's an idea," he said slowly. "But no. I just wanted to say that I know it won't be smooth sailing for us. We're too different to be in agreement all the time and, let's face it, you're a stubborn, mule-headed man by nature." 

"Stubborn and mule-headed? They teach you to talk like that at that fancy university you went to?" 

Fighting the urge to kick the man he loved in the shin, Simon replied, "I was emphasizing my point. As I was saying, I wanted you to know that I don't expect to change you. I won't even try. I like you just the way you are." 

Giving him a serious look Mal said, "I appreciate that, Simon. The same goes for me." 

"So we agree to just be ourselves?" 

"Just so long as we're together. Now, before you get all mushy on me again - get your butt on the ship so we can take off, Doctor." 

Simon tossed off a mock salute and headed up. He let out a surprised yelp when Mal grabbed him around the waist and, bending down, scooped him up into his arms. 

"Mal, you idiot! What are you doing?" 

"Carrying you over the threshold." 

Laughing, Simon asked, "Why?" 

"Because I like you, that's why." 

Simon wound an arm around Mal's neck and kissed him so deeply that he stumbled walking up the ramp. "No passionate declarations of love?" he asked when they came up for air. 

"Maybe when we get to my bunk." As Simon nuzzled his neck Mal asked, "Do you think you got sunburned today? Your lily white ass was looking a bit pink when we were out there in the maze." 

"My ass is fine, thank you." 

"You sure? 'Cause I wouldn't mind soothin' it with some lotion." 

"Oh. Well, in that case, it is feeling a bit tender." 

"Maybe I could lick it. Y'know, just to make it feel better." 

"You had better do that. Just in case. Preventive medicine and all that." 

Mal nodded toward the comm. Simon reached out and slapped it for him. "Wash, get us out of here." 

"Already on it," was the reply. On cue, Serenity's engines came to life and the outer doors slowly closed. 

"So, how quickly do you suppose you can get us to your bunk?" Simon asked. 

Mal set him back on his feet. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Start runnin'." 

Simon saw the hunger in his eyes and ran. Neither was surprised when Mal caught him before he made it out of the airlock. It was nearly an hour before they made it to a bed. 

# end


End file.
